Andre Harris
by AnotherAspiringWriter
Summary: Sequel to Trina Vega... Andre, Cat loved you. Like, really, really, loved you. But then you went and made two mistakes. Not just one... but two. Now, you'll never get a second chance. All your chances are up... Oneshot


**(AN Sequel to Tori Vega, Beck Oliver, Robbie Shapiro, Jade West, and Trina Vega. Sorry this took so long to write, I wanted this one to be all twisty and turny. I don't think you will exactly be able to guess what will happen until you read it. Have fun! :])**

"Andre?" I said in the car after the ceremony for Jade and Trina. My car hadn't been working right and Andre offered me a ride in his.

"What's up Cat?" he asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

Something had been bugging me ever since I… disposed of Tori . Andre had been so distant. I wanted to know what was going on in my friends head. It really was bugging the crap out of me. I needed André to be happy, but I also needed to know what was going on with him. I can't stress the fact enough.

"If I ask you something, will you promise me that you won't get mad at me?"

We stopped at a red light and André looked over at me. He looked like he hasn't slept in day. This causes a little pang to erupt in my heart.

"I could never get mad at you Lil' Red." He said and ruffled my hair.

I giggled and smiled up at André. Before speaking, I fixed my hair and put on a serious face for my question.

"Did you have feeling for Tori?"

Andre seemed to cringe at hearing Tori's name being spoken for maybe the third time in weeks. His grip tightened around the steering wheel and his eye's locked on to the green traffic light. The car sped off, leaving my question in the dust, forgotten. Maybe a few minute's later, after passing a few more green traffic lights, André spoke again.

"I did…" Andre said and looked me in the eyes, then past me. A look of panic struck his face and he pointed behind me. He yelled something at me, or was it a whisper? "Cat, look out."

By the time I turned around, it was too late. There was a horrible, terrifying crashing noise and . Maybe some flipping. Definitely a lot of rolling . Then, what felt like hours later, the Chevy truck that we were in came to a complete stop. I finally opened my eyes. I had no idea what had happened or where I was, all I knew was that there was a lot of blood flowing all over me. My left arm hurt really badly and I was so sure that it was broken or something. There was a lot of blood coming from my head. I think… I think the car was on it's side. that's how it felt at least.

"Lil' Red, are you ok?" I never thought that I would ever be so happy to hear André's voice talking to me. But it sounded just so painfully strained. More like a groan than his usual silky smooth voice.

"Kinda sorts. There's blood… a lot of it. Are you?" I saw a blood covered hand come from the driver's side of the. It was giving me the thumbs up sign and I couldn't help but giggle a little bit. "Andre, what just happened?"

"Open the door." he demanded, avoiding my question yet again.

I did what I was told without question. Andre's hands found my seat belt buckle and un-clicked it so that I was free of my restraints; he did the same with his own. We both scrambled out of the car to investigate what was going on outside of the car. Well, for starters, both of our clothes were covered in blood. There were a whole bunch of car's that had stopped, their owners standing out side of them. There was one in particular that stood out above the rest. It was a giant yellow Hummer that's front end was all banged up. Whoever was in the car, sped away as fast as it could. Jerk.

After the car was completely out of sight, my attention went back to the scene. Andre's truck was all banged up but that wasn't the only thing that was going on. The people who had been standing outside of their cars were pointing phones and camera's at me and André. Some people were taking picture's and others seemed to be taking videos. Out of nowhere, sirens sounded. People in blue uniforms tore me and André away from each other. They were telling me to calm down, to please be quite. The rest of it was a blur, I couldn't make out anything that was going on.

* * *

><p>The next day, I woke up at home, in my bedroom. My arm was covered in a cast and was placed in a sling. I felt my face; stitches stretched from my temple to the top of my ear. I got up and looked at my self in the mirror, I was a huge mess. Cut's covered my arms and a few on my face. Bruises also covered the majority of my body; from my thighs to my stomach to my arms. That was the extent of my damages. My parents came into my room, telling me that andre was ok and he only had a concussion. They told me that the police had found the man who hit us and charged him for a Hit and Run and passing a red light.<p>

Over the next few days, I came to the conclusion that I didn't need to keep all that blood underneath my bed. I washed it all down the drain and threw the jars into the ocean. But I couldn't bring my self to throw the knife along with them. I don't know what it was, but I couldn't detach myself from it. It was just a part of me now.

* * *

><p>Me and André have been hanging out a lot more since the accident. Andre never passed up the chance to apologize to me and beg for forgiveness. Every time, I told him that it was not his fault. It made me feel so terrible and so guilty. You know, because he could say sorry for something so stupid, but I couldn't apologize for what I did. I couldn't even tell him. It's not that I felt ant sort of regret or anything, but Tori, Beck, Robbie, and Jade were his friends to. Well… maybe just some for Jade. I didn't mean to kill her, honestly. Plus, I didn't tell anyone that I was there when Trina killed herself. It wasn't exactly gnawing at me, but there were definitely some disturbing images of Trina's lifeless body thrashing around in my head.<p>

So today we were in André's living room. He told me that his delusional grandmother was hiding out in the dairy section of the super market for some reason. I don't know… it was some sort of nonsense like that. You never really knew what to expect from André's grandmother. There was a lot of silence between us today, I don't exactly know why. Even with the past few days that me and Andre had been hanging out, he acted so awkward towards me.

"Andre?" His head shot towards me. Didn't say anything, just stared. "I… I like you."

I don't know what exactly possessed me to tell him that. Especially now. It just felt like the right time. I've been suppressing these feelings for years; they just needed to come out.

"Lil' Red… Cat, I'm sorry…" He said, avoiding my eye contact and shaking his head. "I'm sorry. I just… I can't"

Andre got up and ran up the stair to where I was guessing that his bedroom was located. Tears started to flow down my cheeks as I watched him disappear up the stairs. I couldn't believe it. I mean… I knew he had feelings for Tori and all, but… I don't know. Maybe I thought he would be over her by now. It hurt… when I saw all the pain collect in his eyes; I couldn't stand it. That feeling of not being loved by the person who you had been crushing on for years.

With my good arm, I grabbed my purse and was about to leave. But then… there was a crashing noise coming from upstairs. A little worried, I turned around and ran up the stairs. Walking down the hallway, I was greeted by a door with the name "Andre" in blue foam letters. Something that four-year-olds did, but who was I to judge? I knocked on the door. One… two… three… another shattering noise. Losing patience, I barged into the room.

On the floor, two pictures were both surrounded by shattered glass. One of them was of a girl with brown, frizzy hair and a little boy, around seven years old. The girl was kissing the little boy on the cheek and the boy was beaming at the camera, or maybe the person who was taking the picture. The two kids were me and Andre. The other picture was of the two of us at the beach, we were maybe in fifth grade. Andre had his arm slung around my shoulder and both of my own arms were tight around his abdomen. I remembered both days perfectly.

The first one was taken at Andre's seventh birthday party. I didn't know André that well, but we were in the same class. His mother made him invite everyone in his class to his birthday party, so I was invited to come. I didn't exactly want to go, but my parents made me. It ended up that I was the only person out of twenty other kids who ended up. That was the day we had became best friends.

The second picture was taken when we were both ten. Andre had talked me into skipping class and we walked to the beach. He tried to talk our other friends into coming, but they said it was too "risky". We stayed there for the rest of the school day and had the most amazing time ever. That was the day that I discovered that I had the hugest crush on Andre. Hah, I remember that some hobo offered to take our picture for three dollars. After he took it, he whispered in my ear that we made a cute couple.

"I knew it was you… the one whose been killing everyone…" Andre said, staring blankly at the shattered memories on the floor.

I was shocked at the words that had just left André's mouth. How could he even possibly know about any of this? I made sure to keep it a secret as best as I could. And how come he didn't say anything before now?

"How?"

Andre wiped his face and looked at me. Sorrow filled his brown eyes.

"Well… I was a little suspicious when the Vega's found Tori… in her room." He started, looking back at the pictures "You know, because you were pretty wazzed off before that. Then, when Jade found Beck in his RV, that's when I knew for sure. I don't know how I did, I just did."

A few minutes of silence passed before I decided to push my luck and ask another question.

"Why didn't you say anything when they took us all into court?"

Andre shrugged his shoulders and finally looked back over at me. He looked so sad. I wanted to do something. I wanted to comfort him. I wanted to touch him. I wanted to feel his warm skin on my hands. But I knew that things will never be the same now.

Andre shot out of his sitting position and darted toward me. His hands clamped around my throat and I was pinned against the door. I gasped for air as he tightened his grip around my neck and didn't show any signs of wanting to let go. The sorrow that used to be in André's eyes were gone now. Replaced by anger and hatred. He took my cast covered arm and slammed it against the door. Pain shot through me and it felt like my arm was breaking all over again. I know this sounds stupid, but I was clutching on to my purse for dear life.

"You wanna know something, Cat?" he said and put both hands back to my throat. "I wanted that car accident to kill us. No, I didn't plan it, but I wanted it to kill us. The only thing that I'm sorry for is the fact that _you're _still walking this planet."

I slowly reached into my purse, hoping that he wouldn't notice. With hesitation, I found the hilt to my knife and brought it out. My arm was hurting with every movement, but it was worth it. Tears stung my eyes at the thought of what I was going to do next, but I couldn't stop my self.

"What happened to the Cat that I used to know?"

I promised myself that I would just get this over with and run right home. I wouldn't even look at him, I wouldn't stick around to watch the scene that was about to unfold in front of me. As much as I thought against it, I stabbed the knife into André's stomach, clenching my eyes closed. Tears poured down my cheeks as I heard a thud that meant André had fallen to the ground.

"She's gone."

**(AN So what did you think? I hope that since Trina Vega was so rushed, that this would make up for it. So, as always, which one was your favorite: Tori Vega, Beck Oliver, Robbie Shapiro, Jade West, Trina Vega, or André Harris? What was your favorite part of this one? Tell me what you think.)**


End file.
